his lips
by GokuLoverEternally18
Summary: in this goku comes home from yardark to find his wife in bed with another man but you will never guess who also how does goku react and how does this all effect young gohan well six years later someone comes home and guess who runs to see him?
1. Chapter 1

he couldnt take anymore his scent all over her, his black eyes stared up at her with a vancant  
empty sayain beside her tense and his colbat eyes gazing somewhat frightly at the

younger sayain. his stance was different the hatred coming from his normally innocent loving eyes  
"what is going on here" he bite out with each word. little gohan wondered out of bed  
he rubbed his groggy eyes and krept to his mommy's room. vegeta rose out of the bed gripping the  
sheet tightly against his lower half. "kackrrot" his voice low and nothing but a wisphter  
chichi gazed at her husband her eyes filled with guilty tears she began to raise toward him  
"go goku i can explain " her voice rough with regret and pain. his gazed shot to here nothing  
but eerie emptyness in them and then his voice came down on her harsher then his eyes " i dont  
want to hear your bullshit bitch," His breathing becoming heavy and his power surged his black  
hair going white and his eyes a light blue. as his power grew he spoke " i decated my life to you  
i deid for you i gave you everything you could possibley ever want and this is how you repay me!  
he shouted as his power exploided and then he tore his hateful gaze from her to vegeta and  
lunged for him beating him until a bloody pulp. throwing his limp body across the hall way.  
he lunged for the battered sayain prince again when something caught his eye. in the corner of  
hall was his little boy his son gazing up at him with large frighten eyes and a tear striken face.  
Goku stopped in place a dead look in his eyes as he ripped his stared from inncocent gohan to  
glare at vegeta. Vegeta's heart ached as he looked into the younger sayain's eyes something in  
them made him uneasy something was missing and vegeta was the one who was the cause. and after  
that second of pain surging through him Goku put his fingers to his forhead and vanished

six years later

Bulma watch somewhat nervouisly as gohan began the spar with yamcha, she gazed intentlly  
at the young boy. his black spicky hair and peicing black eyes reminded her that of his father.  
*goku* his named echoed in her head as she watched his son's every movement amazed at how much  
the child look and moved like his father. while bulma was watching them pretend fight he father  
docter breifs came running out in a rush his breathe ragged and sweat rolling down his face.  
"bulma bulma come quit you wont belive who i am seeing on tv i swear i cant be sure i belive it  
myself but hurry!" he father exclamied almost soundlessly. bulma reluctly rose from her spot  
on the soft ground and followed he now exsuted father *jeez dad try excising more maybe you  
wont be so breathless like a piggy* she thought witch earned her a small giggle. her  
father rather roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her through the house silently repeating  
hurry hurry to himself. he came to dead halt and pointed at the tv but he didnt have too  
because bulma's aquamarine gaze locked on to the figure on tv. her mind racking the possbiltiy  
there on the screen was a man meeting with leader of the world but this man was no man  
bumla swollowed as her voice tried to from his name "goku" she said breathlessly.  
he seem different his black hair now longer and shot out everywhere and his eyes  
a now gun powerded grey. his body even more toned and he seemed taller, but there  
was no mistaking that face it was his that of her long time friend and if she  
could addmit it to herself the man she was in love with for all these years.  
the next thing bulma did made her father jump she shot out the door and ran down the  
drive way leading to the back lab. frezzly going through differet draws her mind telling  
her to hurry. her father came behind her as he watch his daughter franicly look for something  
he noticed her axouious face. "bulma dear could you be looking for this" he slyly reached  
into his pocket and pull out a caspule that contained a aircrapft. bulma's blue eyes glazed  
over to her father her face lit up and she flew over to him faster than he thought possible  
for her alteast. he looked down unto his daughter's eyes bright and earger as she reached  
for the caspule. he handed it to her and she flew by him. her father stared at her amazed  
*go get him bulma * he thought.

bulma rushed past all the spectaidors at the capital she park roughly in the grass she  
tripped out of the aircar due the fact that she all but pracitly throw herself out of it.  
bulmas breathing came hard as her heart clenched tightly. tears unknowingly sliding down  
from her eyes. she ran the gate and gripped it her tiny hands grasping the bars as if  
he life depending on confriming what she already knew. He walked to out of the building  
with him second leader in command but bulma didnt pay attention anything but  
the sayain man acrossed the yard. he smiled fanitly as he discussed something with  
the short balding man. her heart sipped a beat at his smile a smile that seemed but a mere  
memory of what she remember of him. he walked closer to the her well they walked closer  
to the gate. then he flicked his eyes toward the coward and for a moment she saw the pain strain  
in his grey orbs . she felt her heart tare to shreds right then as she pulled even harder at the gate.  
he gazed at her his eyes unsure of how react and as if he willed her too bulma began to climb  
the pesiscy gate. people tried pulling her down but bulma kick them with her heels * no not  
again* she thought. as she drug herself and hardly landed on the other side of the fence.  
in time two grauds had apperneded her. depiste being strung up like a doll and her hair  
pulled back bulma never left his intense gaze. he slowly walked over toward the  
gaurds as their faces became pale. his eyes angered now and he swat at them like flies  
rather gentlely just pushing them a couple of steps back. bulma looked down at her feet  
she lost her voice in the perensce of this man. he grabbed her his grip rather hard but it  
felt warm it felt safe. he roughtly pulled her with him and drug her back toward the  
building behind them bulma breathless and not having a clue what to say she came all  
this way to give him a peace of her mind but found herself speachless. she spotted a  
ship and she felt her body being turned in the ships driection. she sneaked a glaze  
at him and her eyes slid down his body. his eyes stared at her from the corner and  
she quickly looked down a bright red blush staining her cheeks. she didnt notice  
but a small gueinue small graced his features.

He didnt want to come back here to much was left to much reminded him of what he  
had so long ago banished from his thoughts. and then there she was in the coward  
Her blue eyes looking straight at him depair and adortion crossed her delcaite features  
she took his breath from him for a moment and then she started to climb over the gate  
almost ergently as if her life depended on it. several attempts and she still couldnt  
get over due to people pulling her down by her ankles but she stubbonly kicked at them  
then once she was over she hit the ground with a loud thud and a pained moan.  
and as if things werent worse she was wrongly handled by the his gaurds it appaled him  
he quickly resolved the ill treatment of her and did all he could to control himself as  
to not to sloughter them. but then her eyes caught his and he saw the love in them  
and the fear too. she was now behind him as he gripped rather hard and drug her rather  
fast. once they reached the ship all he could do was pause and stare into it, his hand  
still clung to her arm to her skin. she didnt make a move but the silence got the  
better of her and she spoke timiedly "i know its you" is all that came out  
in a low wispter as if along the way she had lost her voice. then he quickly let  
go of her arm and walked over to the control panel. his voice coming out rather rough  
and strained "well do you now guess that no surprise you were so very smart" he said  
as he looked at her something in his stared heated. bulma was amazed by the heat she felt  
she took a couple of steps closer to him slowly unstealiy as if afaid to frighten him away  
Goku noticed the way she was apporching him in slow painiced worry. her eyes tracing his  
body and her tounge glazing thoughs tempting lips. bulma couldnt help but stare  
at him it had been six years since she had seen him and he look better then before  
*perfect* she thought from his grey eyes to his muslsled chest and arms to his sweet looking  
lips. bulma pushed the thoughts away * first things first bulma girl then you can fuck the  
shit out of him* she blushed fericly at her last thought not notcing a rathered interesed  
sayain apporching her. bulma looked up from her feet to see him standing right infront  
of her his eyes gazing intensely at hers. "so what do you want ?" he ask as his hand reached  
up and gently strocked her neck. bulma shiviered unwilling at his touch her mind trying to  
registe what he had said. in a weak wishper she said the first thing that touched her numbed mine  
"you" Goku's lips came down frimly on hers as he rather roughly gripped her to his body.  
his hands gliding down her curves and his tounge teased her lips begging for access to her  
sweetness. bulma had no idea what had came over all she thought was *his lips his lips*  
she gave into his longing tounge. she opened her mouth slightly to feel his tounge dart in  
her mouth she gasped silently as she felt him explore every part of her. Goku's grip tightened  
his fingernails digging into her hips. bulma mind was in a daze her body leaning in to him  
then as aburtly as it started he broke away, he only move a foot from her. bulma was still in  
a daze, goku stared down at her as bulma slowly came too she looked down not wanting to look  
into those piercing eyes. he pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. her bright blue eyes  
stared up at him reading the puzzled look in his grey eyes. "goku " she stuttered out.

his eyes grew wide with shock as she came up on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his.  
he didnt move at frist and all of a sudden then he crushed his lips roughly to hers

please review i am not finish but i would love to hear what you all think please dont be to harsh now it is my first fanfic and i always loved

these two as a couple


	2. Chapter 2

Goku moved swiftly pull bulma down with him to the ground her falling on top of him. his hands roamed freely over her tight small frame his tounge stroking against hers. he began the roughly pull her shirt off as he berfily left her lips to graze his teeth a cross her neck. his hand wrapping around to her back skillfully unclasping the sliky blue bra. his lips leaving hot kisses down from her neck to her breast.

bulma gasped her hair entangled in the mighty sayain uncept hair. push his head down to her chest unconsuniouisly. his tounge teasing her swollen mounds. she bit her lip trying to stifle the moan but to avail. then she heard a low sexaul grawl tare from the sayains throat. he lefted his head to her his eyes glazed over from want from need. his lips still swollen and moist from devorying her breasts. bulma breath cought in her throat her eyes looking down at the man benth her. she took in every detail from his passion filled eyes to his fingertips burning into her hips with need. bulma eyes soften she could not deny him, she slowly brought her face to his and kissed him. Goku then crushed his lips againsts hers and set ablaze to her body bulma gasp at the brood strenth of him as he frimly took her to the floor benth him. easily falling between her legs as he grined against her. bulma knew she was lost in the passion fire in to much pleasure to notice the sayain quicly removing her clothes along her his. then bulma felt she tensed and screamed a horse moan as she left his hot wet tounge against her throbbing womanhood her hips bucking against him. goku let out a low predictoal grawl at the sound of her starggerd cries. he was murciless as his tounge darted and aslusted her swollen nub. then he left her near her climax and he aburtly stoped. bulma huffed and moaned out in frustion as she felt him stop her glazed over annoyed eyes gazed down at the sayain who now was doing slow cricles with his fingers just where his tounge had been. bulma began to breathe heavy as her moans became louder. her hands gripping at him trying to pull him up to her. then he stopped bulma looked at him annoyiness all over her features. her breathe coming in short stargged huffs. then her rose above and roughly slmamed his hips into her entering her. bulma broke into a loud pain cry as goku slammed into her every fiber in her body alert to the pain. gokus held himself above no upset with himself that he didnt have better control he wait until all signs of pain had left her face.  
bulma slowly opened her eyes as she realised that he hadn't move an inch she stared up at him. every muschle in his body tense and his face strained as he tried to maintain. then bulma rocked her hips toward him and ripped a low wimpered moan from the powerful sayain above his eyes shot open his grey eyes lost in the sauce of pleasure as he slowly began to rock above her. bulmas body began to tremble as she felt him envade her fulfill her to an extent it was almost painful. then the need doubled in her as she dug her nails into her back. her screams being echoed through the ship. goku felt his her warm wetness surrounding him as he picked up speed. his hips taking control as they began to roughly hammer into him. her nail ripping down her back as she cried out his name "GOKU"  
then he went over the edge and collpse on top of her. his body covered in sweat. he rolled off of her as he panted beside her his thoughts all jumbled . his eyes shifted over to her as she lay still shocked coated her features and a bit of fear in her deep blue eyes. he reach over to her and pulled her to him. bulma was stunned her heart pounding against her chest as her thoughts pulled her to and unpleasant place. then she felt his touch her eyes gazing over at him his eyes still fogged with pleasure. as he gently pulled her to his side. bulma tucked herself in his arms and closed banishing her bad thoughts until tomorrow and then she fell into a peaceful slumber goku looked down at her as he tighted his hold his heart fluttering in his chest still. his eyes soften as he heared her even breathing *shes asleep * he thought then he gently kissed her head and soon fell to sleep with her there on the ship's floor 


End file.
